


Warm surprise

by Thinkingoutlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Food Kink, Implied Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, shoving cocoa up your ass, thats a new tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingoutlarry/pseuds/Thinkingoutlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is cold, and wants to try to warm himself up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm surprise

Louis is very cold today, and lonely because Harry isn't here. 

He sent him out of the house, to get grocery's, because he always managed to get him to go.

Shuffling across the room to the kitchen, in his mismatched socks, he grabs a tea bag from the box, knocking it down.

Behind it revealing hot chocolate box, he dropped the tea bag, and instead grabbed the cocoa packet.

Grabbing his mug, he followed the instructions on the back.

When he finished making it, Louis grabbed the mug carefully, and walked slowly to the couch.

Laying down on the couch he snuggle himself into his blanket. 

Louis looked at the television to see Chopped still playing, as he was doing a marathon of it. 

All cause Harry recently got obsessed with it, and been making Louis watch it with him.

Since, the break is on now, they manage to watch it more then usual. 

Which has its pros and cons.

Sipping his cocoa, he shivers a bit.

He wonders what it would feel like to be full of cocoa.

Would it be a good feeling?

Too hot? Or too cold?

Just right.

Louis tasted his cocoa again, it wasn't hot or cold.

How is he going to get it inside of him, is the question.

Oh, maybe a baster would do?

He's seen Harry use one before, though not in his ass.

Louis got up, putting the cup on the table. Walking over to the kitchen to see if he can find it.

Once he found it in the racket of plastic items, he cleaned it carefully.

This thing was going in his bum, might as well put in the effort.

Going back to the couch, he stripped of his sweats, shivering as he did.

Then, grabbing the hem of his boxers he pulled them down quickly, exposing his cock and bum.

Grabbing the baster, he filled it with the warm cocoa.

He gently inserted it in, not wanting to hurt himself.

Louis then released the liquid inside of him, making a slooshing sound.

Feeling quite full, he moved the baster deeper into himself.

Fucking himself slowly with it, Louis' legs were trembling from holding it at angle, and from the pleasure.

Let out short gasps, as he continued moving it in, and feeling the cocoa dripping out of his bum. 

Louis used his other hand to touch himself, as he angled the baster differently with his other hand. Trying to find the spot, that would get him woozy.

After minuets of fucking himself on it, he found the spot.

Hitting it repeatedly he came, dripping into the mug that was empty, that used to be cocoa.

Louis legs gave up as he fell onto the carpeted floor. 

 

It was a experience he never thought he would face, but it wasn't something he wouldn't do again.

You can say it was a sweet surprise when Harry came back to Louis fast asleep on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why, you love it. xx


End file.
